


The Doctor Calls You Tony

by Frostagin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Mother 3 Spoilers, Other, i might write a second chapter someday, it's kiiiiiinda vague but still if you don't want to know about endgame don't read it, like huge ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor calls you Tony.<br/>He always has; you don't remember past your creation, but he speaks as if he knew you before then.  -- Canon Divergence AU. Tony is a chimera, and Doctor Andonuts' assistant. Takes place during/after the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Calls You Tony

The doctor calls you Tony.  
He always has; you don't remember anything before your creation, but he speaks as if he knew you before. That's fine. He treats you well. You're his official assistant, he says, like his right-hand man! You have a knack for biology, which is handy in the labs.  
According to him, you helped plan your own creation. He's smart, but his skill area is not genetics. He's good at robotics. Not that that isn't useful in itself, but genetics is a big part of chimera creation, so.  
You're told you were meant to be a prototype for the Commander. That certainly would make sense, since he's the only other human chimera you know. He has more genes than you, though. he's a "dragon": a mix of bat, cat, and lizard DNA, mostly, along with robotics -- those were kind of necessary, considering he was almost dead when the operation happened, along with the fact that more animals makes a chimera more unstable. (That's why you're proud of The Ultimate Chimera. She's a pretty complicated mix. ) You're a "gryphon": you have lion and eagle DNA. Much simpler, but still a necessary step on the way to something like the commander. Makes you feel even more important.  
You like being important.  
You're doing a check-up with Tuc -- as surprisingly stable as she is, she still needs work every once in a while, and that's always been your job -- when the doctor runs in. He looks winded from running.  
"Porky is gone," he says.  
Tuc gives a dismissive growl. The commander says she's pretty indifferent on Porky. The only people she's really loyal to are you and him.  
You turn and look at him, confused. "How...?" You ask, a little scared.  
He sighs. "It's a long story. I'll explain later. We need to go now, Claus' life depends on it." Dr. Andonuts calls the commander Claus when it's just you and him. You asked why once, and he just shook his head. You haven’t asked since.  
You jump up and go to let Tuc back in her cage. She doesn't mind it too much, for once. She really loves the commander, so she probably wants to keep things easy for you.  
You follow the doctor back out. He says he'll have to take a Pork Bean back, but gives you directions so you can fly straight there.

 

* * *

 

 

The commander is lying, presumably dead, in front of a Needle that went unpulled. There are some other people gathered around him. The blond kid the commander has been fighting is holding him and crying. You had never seen the kid, but now that you see him right next to the commander, they look almost like twins, other than the commander’s half-robotic face and orange hair. There is a man with a cowboy hat kneeling next to him, and a dog lying nearby who is whining softly. Standing up are two other people: a girl with pink hair and a guy who looks like he would have a slight limp when he walks. They’re holding each other. They look sad.  
You cautiously walk up to them. “Excuse me….” The man in the hat stands up. He doesn’t seem to trust you very much, probably because of your obvious chimera-ness. You adjust your hat nervously. You may have lion genes, but you weren’t built for fighting. You've never liked it. You're sure that influenced your genetics, too.  
He stays silent. You continue. “Um…. I need to take the commander--”  
“NO!!” yells the blond kid, between sobs. “n-no. don’t. please.”  
“You people aren’t touching my son again,” the man in the hat says coolly. "Go away." Son? This is the commander’s family…?  
“No, listen, I want to help him,” you explain. “My name is Tony. I’m Doctor Andonuts’ assistant. I…. I might be able to save him.”  
The blond kid looks up at you, heterochromatic eyes blurred with tears. “....really…?” You nod. The man in the hat still looks way, but the gaze of the girl has softened. Perhaps she knows the doctor?  
He stands, struggling to lift the commander. “D-Doctor Andonuts is nice. I like him. S-So I trust you.” You hold out your arms to take the commander. The blond kid shakes his head. "I want to stay with him."  
“I need to fly him back to the labs as quickly as possible,” you state. He furrows his eyebrows. “Um, the doctor is on his way in a Pork Bean. I know you won’t be able to go with him immediately, but I’m sure he’ll be willing to take you back to the labs to see the comm---"  
"Claus,” injects blond kid. “His name is Claus.”  
You nod a little. “Right, sorry. ....I'm sure the doctor will bring you to see Claus."  
Blond kid reluctantly hands him over. You thank him with a quick "see you soon" and take off.

 

* * *

 

The operation to get him working is a long and arduous process. You do the best you can, but ultimately it is Doctor Andonuts who gets him working again. You go out to update his worried family. It might be a while before he wakes up, but he’s stable. He’s okay. They all seem relieved.  
“Now, I believe some introductions are in order! I’ve told you my name!” you grin, wings fluttering. "I wanna know you guys too!"  
The pink-haired girl speaks up first. “I’m Kumatora, and this is Duster,” she says, gesturing to the man with the limp. “We’re friends of Lucas here.” Blond kid -- err, Lucas -- waves a little.  
“This is Boney,” he says, petting the dog, “and my dad is Flint.” Flint gives a short nod. “Claus and I are twins,” he continues, “and… well, it’s a long story.”  
You sit down, grinning. “I’m all ears.”  
Lucas and his friends -- and family -- start talking.

 

* * *

 

The doctor pokes his head out in the waiting room after Lucas finishes. “He’s awake. ...I would have told you earlier, but I figured you’d wanna finish your story first.” Lucas jumps up and pushes past him. “H-Hey, wait!” Doctor Andonuts runs after him. You giggle and follow, with everyone else following you.  
Claus is sitting up and rubbing his human eye. “Doctor….? What happened….?”  
The doctor is restraining Lucas from tacklehugging his brother. You decide to step in before Claus flips out.  
“....Don't you remember…?” you ask tentatively. You have no idea how to deal with memory problems. You don't want to.  
Claus sighs and shakes his head a little. “It’s… fuzzy. Like a dream.”  
You smile softly. Thank the dragons below. “That’s understandable. Everything’s okay now.”  
Claus opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Lucas runs out from behind you and hugs him tightly. The ginger twin squeaks, surprised. “....L-Lucas…!”  
Soon everyone is hugging and talking to him. The air in the room is relaxed and joyful. You slide back to stand next to Doctor Andonuts, who can't help smiling at the reunion. “...So, what now? For us, I mean?”  
“You should move in with them,” he says. “Or at least to Tazmily.”  
You tilt your head, confused.  
“I think you could use a change of scenery, Tony. I’ve got one more project to work on, but you should go enjoy little town life, at least for a while. You deserve a break.”  
You nod. “Okay.” You walk up to join the hugs and announce you’d like to live with the twins.  
Lucas grins. Claus hugs you. “Good,” he says. Lucas joins the hug. He seems excited.  
You think you’re going to enjoy living with these two. You hope they’ll enjoy it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> lame end is lame  
> i might write a second chapter someday i have ideas but i ran out of motivation  
> it'd be jefftony


End file.
